Harry Potter 8: Un último secreto
by luc19
Summary: Hubo una persona muchos años atrás que se aferró a la idea de vivir un amor mas allá de la muerte... Hoy todos esos secretos salen a la luz mientras una nueva amenaza se ciñe sobre el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria. ¿Qué pasó antes del epílogo?
1. Noticias inesperadas

_****'Hubo una persona cientos de años atrás, que se aferró a la idea de vivir un amor mas allá de la muerte... Hoy todos esos secretos salen a la luz mientras que una nueva amenaza se ciñe sobre el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria.'****_

**1**

**Noticias inesperadas**

Durante una fracción de segundo, un intenso destello rojo cruzó la oscuridad que dominaba aquel lugar; un caótico número de luces sobrevolaban detrás de lo que parecían ventanas, como si una lluvia de estrellas fugaces se estuviera llevando a cabo en aquellos momentos. De manera precipitada, un estallido lanzó fragmentos de roca y polvo por todos lados, creando una densa nube de partículas blancas que impedían ver lo que había más allá. Deseando que todo aquello terminara, Harry Potter corrió hacia una nueva habitación al momento en que un parpadeante fuego dorado lo desorientaba, haciéndolo tambalearse en varias ocasiones. Los gritos se habían vuelto sordos y el ruido amortiguado de la batalla resonaba como un eco contra las paredes.

A la vista de Harry, en el suelo yacían decenas de cuerpos frágiles, fríos e inertes, varios de ellos con los ojos negros y vacíos y una mueca torcida en los labios. Vio a continuación la colisión de dos rayos de luz, uno rojo y uno verde, mientras una varita salía giraba por los aires y caía luego entre la mano del muchacho, quien la agarraba firmemente. Pero aquella escena cambió repentinamente; Harry se transportó a un amplio edificio con techo abovedado y una cegadora luz blanca cubriéndolo todo; era King's Cross, la estación de trenes. El joven observó la vía de tren que corría en frente suyo, dirigiéndose a una impoluta sección de luz.

-_Harry…_ -susurraba una fría voz, proveniente de lo que parecía una banca de mármol. El mencionado sintió temor de averiguar qué era lo que había ahí; tampoco pudo responder al llamado, pues un nudo en su garganta se tragaba las palabras.

-_Harry…_ -repitió aquella cosa, invitándolo a aproximarse más. El chico sintió una morbosa curiosidad y obedeció a sus instintos, caminando hacia la banca de la que provenía aquella voz… Miró de bajo, y lo que encontró lo hizo dar un sobresalto: Una especie de bebé desollado, con una forma encorvada, casi inhumana. Y entonces aquella criatura abrió los ojos.

-¡Harry!

El verdadero Harry de carne y hueso despertó; tenía la frente bañada en sudor frío y sentía el amargo sabor de la bilis subir por su garganta. Se sintió ligeramente mareado, mientras la anaranjada luz de una lámpara titilaba frente a su rostro. Se talló los ojos para descubrir qué ocurría.

-Llevas ya un buen rato gimiendo entre sueños, hombre –susurró Ron Weasley con voz apagada. Hermione y Ginny también se encontraban en la habitación -. ¿Fue una pesadilla?

Harry se aproximó a la ventana abierta más cercana y respiró el fresco aire que entraba desde el exterior; el viento le hizo bien, pero aún mejor se sintió cuando vio a los gnomos saltando en el jardín de los Weasley. Al menos estaba en un lugar que disfrutaba.

-Creí que eso de las pesadillas había pasado ya, ¿no era así? –repuso Hermione, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Ginny se acercó a Harry y le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

-No controlo mis pesadillas Hermione… Además, pudo haber sido un sueño común y corriente. Yo nunca mencioné que estuviera relacionado con Voldemort.

-¿Qué soñaste –preguntó la chica Weasley, recorriendo aún el cabello alborotado de su novio con la mano.

-Recordé la noche… La noche que Voldemort murió. También recordé la batalla… y luego se convirtió en ese espantoso bebé que ya les he comentado.

-No puede ser tan malo, ¿o si? –inquirió Ron.

-No lo sé –admitió Hermione dubitativa -. Podría tratarse de un mal presagio.

-No estarás insinuando que Voldemort dejó a un bebé tenebroso, espero –dijo Harry con sarcasmo, y Ron no pudo evitar reír -. Porque francamente…

-No. Me refiero a que es extraño que después de tanto tiempo sin tener pesadillas ahora vuelves a soñar con Voldemort. Quiero pensar que no significa nada.

Harry tomó un sorbo de agua que le ofrecía Ginny; compuso una mueca cuando sintió el sabor oxido de aquel vaso de agua bajando por su garganta.

-Tienes la temperatura alta; ¿seguro estás bien? –preguntó la pelirroja, un poco preocupada.

-Estaré perfectamente.

En aquellos momentos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió súbitamente, dando paso a la señora Weasley que terminaba de amarrarse el cinturón de su bata.

-¿Han organizado una fiesta sonámbula y no me han invitado? –preguntó entornando los ojos.

-Solo ha sido un sueño señora Weasley –le contestó Harry para tranquilizarla -. Lamento mucho haberla despertado…

-No importa cariño. De todas formas me levanto temprano los sábados para alimentar a las gallinas. Pero ustedes pueden dormir al menos una hora más antes del desayuno –y dicho aquello, la mujer regresó hacia la escalera para perderse luego de vista.

-No creo que pueda volverme a dormir –mencionó Ginny.

-Lo lamento –le susurró Harry y le dio un suave beso.

Ron frunció el seño.

-¿Quieren tratar de ser un poco más discretos?

Harry sonrió; se terminó el agua a pesar del desagradable sabor óxido. Caminó con pasos lentos y se recargó a continuación en el alfeizar de la ventana, viendo como la señora Weasley llenaba de agua las piletas del patio.

-Supongo que ninguno de nosotros podrá volver a dormir…

Pero entonces se escuchó un fuerte ronquido desde la cama de enseguida, dónde Ron suspiraba tranquilamente; su pecho se inflaba y compactaba acompasadamente al ritmo de su respiración. Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrada.

-Creo que hablé demasiado rápido…

El desayuno fue tranquilo y sin mucha conversación, como había ocurrido generalmente desde que Harry hubiera llegado a La Madriguera; la familia Weasley no había sido la misma desde la muerte de Fred, pero todos hacían un gran esfuerzo por dejar el sufrimiento en un segundo plano. Aquella mañana, Ginny recibiría su carta de ingreso al séptimo año en Hogwarts, lo cual daba una sensación muy extraña al resto, quienes no regresarían.

-Supongo que Minerva estará a cargo del colegio este año –señaló Arthur Weasley, leyendo El Profeta Vespertino desde su sitio en la mesa.

-Es lo más probable –respondió su esposa, colocando un plato de tostadas en la mesa.

De pronto, una lechuza parda se posó al otro lado de la ventana, cargando un par de sobres; George, que era el más cercano a la ventana, se puso de pie y dejó pasar al ave.

-Parecen cartas oficiales –musitó.

-Esta es la tuya –dijo Molly, entregándole uno de los sobres a Ginny. Estaba sellado con el característico lacre de Hogwarts -. Esta otra parece del Ministerio; mira si es para ti, Arthur.

En cuanto miró el remitente, se quedó callado de inmediato. Sin decir nada más, le entregó el sobre a Hermione, quien lo abrió y comenzó a leer para sí misma. Cada palabra que leía parecía preocuparla más. No parecía nada bueno.

-¿Qué ocurre Hermione? –preguntó Ron, tomando un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-Les tengo una noticia algo inesperada chicos –anunció, parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Me temo que hoy ha llegado el día que he temido durante un tiempo. El Ministerio nos está citando a los tres a una reunión especial. Parece que tendremos que volver a Hogwarts, después de todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia. Ya está terminada, pero solo la continuaré si tengo lectores interesados en seguir leyendo :) Dejen sus reviews, se los agradeceré mucho!<strong>

**Saludos!**


	2. Un visitante indeseado

**2**

**Un visitante indeseado**

Ron estuvo a punto de derramar el jugo de naranja sobre la mesa, pero logró contenerse y todos voltearon a ver atentamente a Hermione.

-Escuchen esto:

"_Estimados Sr. Harry James Potter, Sr. Ronald Bilius Weasley, y Srita. __Hermione Jean Granger; por la presente, les comunicamos que debido a los recientes sucesos presentados en el mundo mágico, nos hemos planteado la posibilidad de darles la oportunidad de terminar sus estudios en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Estamos enterados de sus deseos por incursionar en profesiones de alto rango dentro del mundo mágico, lo cual, cabe señalar, requiere de un certificado oficial firmado por el director/a en curso; por ello, nos hemos dado la libertad de citarlos a una reunión informativa a llevarse a cabo el próximo miércoles con la idea de discutir de manera personal su posible reingreso a Hogwarts._

_Remarcando que es su decisión la de terminar o no su educación en el instituto, esperamos que se presenten para desarrollar el tema ya mencionado con mayor mesura en la oficina del Concilio de la Ley Mágica (dentro del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, en el Ministerio de Magia). La cita se celebrará entre las doce y trece horas de la tarde para resolución general del asunto._

_Esperando su asistencia y/o respuesta de ausencia:_

_Marley Crankston – Jefe del dpto. de Aplicación Mágica._"

-No es lo que tenía planeado –musitó Hermione con un suspiro -. Quiero decir… Es muy importante para mí obtener mis EXTASIS, pues de ello depende mi carrera. Pero no había pensado con ese detenimiento la posibilidad de regresar a Hogwarts tan pronto.

-Es tan solo una propuesta, querida –le dijo la señora Weasley, colocando una jarra de leche fría en la mesa -. Aunque no negaré que me gustaría que todos mis hijos tuvieran un buen empleo.

-George escapó de Hogwarts a mitad de Séptimo curso; actualmente tiene la tienda de bromas más exitosa de Inglaterra.

El mencionado asintió.

-Eran buenos tiempos.

-¿A caso planeas abrir tu propia tienda de cachivaches? –inquirió la mujer con severidad.

-¡Oye! –Exclamó George, señalando su chaleco para resaltar su buena calidad -. Quizás sean cachivaches, pero tienes que admitir que ha sido muy exitoso.

-Sí, bueno…

-Como sea, quedé de verme con Angelina en el pueblo esta tarde. No me extrañen mucho –comentó levantándose de la mesa para luego salir de la cocina. Tenía ya tiempo saliendo con Angelina Johnson, y todos sospechaban que la situación entre ellos se volvía cada vez más seria.

-Al menos tú puedes heredar el negocio de tus padres, Hermione –reflexionó Ron, y ella soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Sería excelente –añadió el señor Weasley -. Podrías probar tu taladro muggle en mis dientes.

Su esposa estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Hermione se adelantó.

-Tengo intención de ocupar un rango en la sociedad mágica, a decir verdad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. He pensado en algo relacionado con leyes mágicas.

-Ah.

Ron miró con ternura a Hermione, pero ella estaba tan concentrada en ponerle mermelada a su pan que nunca se percató de ello. A Harry le pareció percibir una nota de decepción en el rostro de su amigo, pero luego supuso haberlo imaginado al ver que el pelirrojo trataba de apartar a Croockshanks con el pie.

-Me apetece tomar un poco de aire –comentó el muchacho, poniéndose de pie y saliendo al patio.

-¿Te acompaño? –se ofreció Harry.

-No… Termina de desayunar –y salió al jardín.

El chico Weasley se había sentado con los brazos sobre las rodillas, a la orilla del río que corría al pie de la colina.

-Me ha parecido que no lucías muy bien, y no creo que haya sido el jugo –dijo el ojiverde, sentándose de piernas cruzadas y lanzando piedritas al río.

El otro se quedó callado, y compuso una expresión reflexiva que Harry nunca había visto en su rostro.

-¿Crees que le guste a Hermione? –la pregunta sonó como si llevara horas esperando para decirlo.

Harry se quedó perplejo

-¿Es algo que debas preguntarte?

-Es que… Desde que Voldemort murió creo que tengo ciertos… Ataques emocionales –confesó -. Y eso no puede ser muy bueno.

-Es normal que lo sientas… Después de lo de Fred y todo eso.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero también es algo relacionado con Hermione. Creo que desde que nos besamos ella ni si quiera me ha vuelto a ver directamente.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en lo incómoda que se puede sentir al estar enamorada de quién fue uno de sus mejores amigos?

-Sí, pero tú y Ginny… Ustedes están de maravilla. Me gustaría tener algo parecido con Hermione –dijo, lanzando una de las piedras más grandes a su alrededor al río. Las ondas concéntricas se expandieron como una explosión.

-Podrías decirle lo que sientes –le aconsejó Harry.

-No soy esa clase de chico –admitió él, pensando en sus posibilidades.

-Tampoco lo creo, pero aún así pienso que deberías hacerlo –Harry rió y su amigo frunció el ceño.

-¿Debería decírselo?

Harry le dio una palmada de ánimo en la espalda, lo cual pareció animar al muchacho; se puso de pie con una expresión renovada en el rostro.

-Tienes razón. Iré a decírselo ahora mismo.

Pero entonces Ginny y Hermione llegaron desde la Madriguera; la segunda de ellas llevaba una carta en la mano y sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Ron al verlas llegar.

-Seguro que recuerdan los invitados de la boda de Bill y Fleur –dijo la castaña.

-Pues claro, yo mismo tuve que sellar a mano una parte de las invitaciones. ¿Por qué?

-Pues resulta que en aquel entonces, Viktor Krum me comentó que pronto finalizaría sus estudios. Hoy me ha enviado esta carta y me contó ha conseguido graduarse y planea vivir en Reino Unido por un tiempo. Quizás no lo sepan, pero su abuela murió hace unas semanas y era la única familia que le quedaba en su país de origen. Así que ahora nada lo detiene allá y quiere buscar oportunidades aquí.

La expresión de Ron conmovió a Harry, quién se quedó callado y mostró una sonrisa fingida a Hermione; la chica guardó la carta en su bolsillo y se marchó riendo de algún comentario que Ginny acababa de hacer en voz baja.

Ron por su parte no hallaba un lugar a dónde mirar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Me reporto nuevamente con el segundo capítulo de la historia. Espero les agrade, pues como he dicho, si tengo lectores interesados seguro seguiré publicando el fanfic. En fin, disfruten el cap. y espero sus reviews! <strong>

**Saludos!**


	3. En el Ministerio

**3**

**En el Ministerio**

Ron se pasó el resto de la tarde enfurruñado con todo el mundo, y cada vez que alguien le hacía alguna pregunta, él contestaba de mala manera y se marchaba.

-No puedes estar así toda la semana –le dijo Harry la mañana del miércoles, mientras se preparaban para ir al Ministerio de Magia para solucionar el asunto de Hogwarts.

-Claro que puedo, porque…

-Ron, de verdad. Hermione te demostró que le gustas. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella fue quien te besó. Tal vez solo está esperando a que tú tomes las riendas ahora, ¿entiendes?

Al menos Harry había sacado algo de Hermione y de Ginny; ahora entendía de cierta forma la manera de pensar de las chicas.

-¿Crees que no vi su expresión cuando dijo que Krum venía? Parecía muy feliz.

-Ellos fueron buenos amigos –le recordó su amigo.

-No trates de excusarla Harry. Tal vez estoy destinado a no casarme… O podría enamorarme de un gnomo o algo así –comentó con desánimo.

-Creo que estás exagerando Ron. Además…

Pero el chico se vio interrumpido por el señor Weasley, quién salió de la cocina limpiándose las últimas migajas de la túnica.

-Es hora de irnos, chicos. Entre más temprano lleguen, más pronto saldrán –dijo el hombre, dirigiéndose hacia la verja del jardín.

-Si papá.

Crookshanks iba pegado al pie de Hermione cuando esta salió de la Madriguera, lista para partir.

-Lo siento Crook, pero tendrás que quedarte. Ya estoy lista.

-De acuerdo chicos. Andando.

Los cuatro desaparecieron una vez que estuvieron fuera del terreno de los Weasley, reapareciendo luego en una especie de callejón adyacente a Wagmore Street. Harry estaba nervioso; jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de regresar a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año. Estaba consiente además, de que sería un año mayor que el resto de los alumnos.

El chico confió en que solo ocurriría lo mejor para ellos; pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues llegaron hasta la cabina telefónica para hacer el proceso acostumbrado. Una vez tomado el ascensor, el atrio se abrió ante ellos, amplio y tranquilo a aquellas horas. La horrible estatua anti-muggle había sido remplazada por la fuente de la bruja, el elfo, el centauro y el duende, el símbolo de la unión entre diferentes razas.

-Bueno, me despido de ustedes chicos –dijo Arthur sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo -. Buena suerte.

-Gracias –fue lo más que pudieron decir ellos, probablemente con un nudo en la garganta cada uno.

-Solo espero que se decida lo mejor –musitó Hermione con los ojos cerrados -. He de admitir que estoy muy nerviosa.

Los tres se montaron en el elevador de rejas doradas que transportaba a sus ocupantes hacia los distintos departamentos del Ministerio, y finalmente bajaron cuando se encontraron en el área dedicada a la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; la oficina de Marley Crankston se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo forrado en paneles de madera oscura; la puerta estaba abierta y el despacho vacío.

Los chicos traspasaron el umbral y se sentaron silenciosamente, esperando a que su anfitrión llegara. Unos minutos después, un hombre bajito y casi calvo entró con una humeante taza de té en una mano mientras que con la otra se masajeaba la sien izquierda.

-¡Merlin! Pero si ya están aquí –dijo el hombre encantado, derramando la bebida en la elegante alfombra -. ¡Uy! Menos mal que no ha sido whisky de fuego.

-¿Estamos en la oficina correcta? –inquirió Hermione tímidamente.

-Si, si querida. Los estaba esperando un poco más tarde. Pero así podré acabar antes y hacer algo con este dolor de cabeza que me está matando. Veamos.

Mediante magia, el trabajador ministerial abrió la gaveta inferior de su alto archivero de madera; examinó un montón de carpetas y finalmente sacó las pertenecientes a Harry, Ron y Hermione. La de la muchacha fue la primera en abrirse.

-Excelentes calificaciones he de decir, señorita Granger –descartó la primera carpeta y luego abrió la de Harry y la de Ron juntas. El señor Crankston se encogió de hombros -. Parece que la Historia de la Magia no es lo suyo, ¿verdad?

El hombre sonrió amablemente y apartó la vista de los pergaminos.

-¿En qué carreras están interesados cada uno?

-Me interesa mucho la profesión como auror, señor –contestó Harry, siendo el primero.

-Yo tengo interés en la aplicación de la ley mágica. Sobre todo en los derechos de las criaturas.

-¡Ajá! En este mismo departamento –dijo, guiñándole un ojo -. Siempre es interesante ver magos prospectos para este lugar.

Ron lo pensó durante unos momentos.

-En general me interesa el asunto de romper maldiciones –dijo despacio.

El señor Crankston examinó el expediente del pelirrojo.

-Me temo que en ese caso, necesita haber cursado Runas Antiguas desde tercer año, señor Weasley. Además es esencial manejar las pociones curativas por cualquier imprevisto.

El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Pero por lo que veo, tiene lo necesario para emprender una carrera como auror, así como el señor Potter. Romper maldiciones forma parte de la profesión, aunque claro, solo es una sugerencia.

-Pues no suena mal. De todas maneras era parte de mis opciones.

-Finalmente –siguió el hombre -, es pertinente aclararles que durante el séptimo curso se definirá si es esa la profesión que quieren. Aún tienen tiempo para pensar en ello.

-Señor –intervino Hermione -, entonces ¿será necesario regresar a Hogwarts?

El hombre se quitó los anteojos y miró a los chicos con cuidado.

-Es un caso difícil. No solemos dar segundas oportunidades, o al menos no es lo acostumbrado. Pero dada las circunstancias presentadas respecto a Lord Voldemort… Me temo que las profesiones que ustedes desean son consideradas de alto rango, y requieren de una estricta educación y los papeles oficiales que se consiguen al terminar Hogwarts.

-¿Ni si quiera si Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort?

-Lo sé, señor Weasley. Pero eso no significa que estén totalmente cualificados para desarrollar esa profesión. La única forma de conseguir esos papeles es finalizando su educación en el colegio.

La sala se quedó sumida por un silencio incómodo, interrumpido solamente por el sonido que producía el reloj de péndulo en la esquina.

-Aunque quizás si…

-¿Si…? –preguntaron los tres al unísono.

-Pues… -revisó todos los datos de los expedientes, como esperando encontrar alguna cláusula.

El hombre se rascó la barbilla y luego habló con los ojos centrados en los papeles.

-No. Me temo que no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarlos en estos momentos. La única posibilidad que encuentro es que vayan a Hogwarts y cursen su séptimo año…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Muchas gracias por comentar, son muy amables :) Espero que les esté gustando la historia; a penas va comenzando, pero poco a poco irá agarrando forma. En fin, aquí va el tercer capítulo; espero que lo disfruten, y claro, también los animo a que dejen sus reviews respecto a la historia para irla mejorando.<strong>

**Saludos!**


	4. Decisión crucial

4

Decisión crucial

Hermione suspiró, frunciendo la frente.

-¿Es la palabra definitiva?

-Lo lamento señorita Granger, pero sí. Es la palabra definitiva. Aunque la decisión es completamente suya, así que pueden elegir entre ir o no a Hogwarts. Eso depende del oficio que deseen practicar en el mundo mágico.

-De acuerdo –se limitó a decir Harry apesadumbrado -. Se lo agradecemos.

-Si ocurre algún cambio de parecer se los haré saber lo antes posible.

Los chicos salieron del despacho con sentimientos mezclados, para luego internarse nuevamente en el pasillo.

-Supongo que podrías trabajar en la heladería del Callejón Diagon –le dijo Ron a Hermione -. Harry puede trabajar entreteniendo a los niños con su fama.

-Y tú puedes limpiar las jaulas en el Emporio de las lechuzas y mascotas –repuso el muchacho.

-No lo tomen a broma –replicó Hermione con severidad -. Es decepciónate no saber con certeza que ocurrirá con nuestro futuro a estas alturas.

-¿Consideras seriamente la posibilidad de regresar a Hogwarts?

-Véanlo de esta forma. No pienso desperdiciar todo mi trabajo de seis años para terminar trabajando en algo que no quiero. Sacrificar un año escolar más a cambio de un empleo que me satisfaga lo vale.

-Tal vez tienes razón –admitió Harry, analizando la situación -. De todos modos aún tenemos un par de semanas para pensar en ello. No nos precipitemos.

Yendo con aquella idea en la mente, los chicos reemprendieron la marcha hacia la Madriguera. Hermione había conseguido un ejemplar de El Profeta, y lo examinaba mientras caminaban a paso firme.

-No hay muchas noticias a decir verdad –dijo bajando el periódico -. Aunque confirman que Mcgonagall será la nueva directora… Y se conservará a la mayor parte del profesorado; pero parece que Sprout está planeando su retiro.

-Falta vez si consiguieron reconstruir el castillo tras la batalla.

Cuando los chicos llegaron a la casa de los Weasley, no solo los recibió Molly y Ginny. A un lado del marco de la puerta se encontraba Fleur Delacour, tomada de la mano de su esposo Bill; pero había alguien más con ellos: Viktor Krum.

Sus facciones eran, evidentemente, las de un adulto, y se habían acentuado aún más desde la última vez que lo habían visto. Harry saludó a Viktor (más por cortesía que por gusto, ya que sabía que Ron estaba receloso al respecto) y él declaró su felicidad por estar nuevamente en Inglaterra.

-¿Con quién se quedará? –inquirió Ron, como retando a su madre a invitarlo a permanecer con ellos.

-Bill y yo hemos venido a _gecibig_ a Viktor _pogque_ se _quedaga_ en el refugio con nosotros. ¿No es así?

-Será un gusto recibirte –asintió Bill.

-Gracias –dijo Krum toscamente. Su fuerte acento denotaba que no había mejorado tanto su inglés como lo había hecho Fleur.

-Creí que seguían cuidando del señor Ollivander –dijo Hermione, recordando que la habitación de huéspedes de el Refugio había sido ocupada por meses por el célebre fabricante de varitas mágicas.

-El señor Ollivander se sentía mejor después del reposo –explicó la señora Weasley.

-Así que regresó hace un par de semanas a su casa en el piso superior de la tienda en el Callejón Diagon –complementó su hijo mayor.

-Me da gusto volverte a ver, Hermione –dijo Krum sonriente, y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ron frunció el ceño. Harry por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír, pero finalmente entró a la Madriguera detrás del resto. Mientras tanto, la señora Weasley preparaba una sopa que olía magnífico; Ginny se acercó entonces a Harry y le dijo en voz baja:

-¿Podemos hablar, Harry?

Él no tomó aquel tono como un buen presagio, pero se levantó de la mesa y tomó la mano de su novia, que lo llevó escaleras arriba, hasta su propia habitación. Una vez dentro, ella cerró la puerta de par en par.

-Verás Harry. He estado pensando las últimas semanas, y siento que tengo la necesidad de hablar sobre el tema ahora. Lo que quiero decir es que pronto regresaré a Hogwarts, y creo que no habrá tiempo suficiente para discutirlo lo suficiente luego.

Harry se quedó callado, temiendo lo peor.

-Tú sabes que te amo, y sé que los días que me quedan aquí serán una tortura. Pero ahora que tú has dejado Hogwarts no creo que las cosas resulten del todo.

Harry iba a replicar, pero la pelirroja suspiró y continuó.

-Pasará al menos un trimestre para que volvamos a vernos, y no sé si puedo soportarlo. Y créeme, las relaciones por correo no funcionan.

-Mira Ginny… Entiendo lo que dices, y creo que tienes razón. Pero la cuestión es que probablemente tenga que regresar al colegio este año –explicó el muchacho, buscando la manera de aligerar la situación -. Mi carrera en el mundo mágico como auror depende de los EXTASIS. Y no existe otra manera de obtener un puesto como auror a menos que regrese a Hogwarts y me gradué propiamente.

-¿Quieres decir que regresarás?

-No lo sé Ginny –el joven odiaba la idea de no poder contestar a la pregunta de Ginny de una forma concreta -. Yo te amo. Nunca he amado a alguien como a ti. Pero no te puedo contestar en este momento, porque ni si quiera yo sé que pasará con mi vida.

Ginny lo miró con una chispa de brillo en los ojos, pero no lloró; Harry se sintió terrible pensando que Ginny estaba sufriendo con sus pobres respuestas.

-¿Qué propones? –preguntó ella finalmente, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-Solo quiero… Solo te pido que me des un poco de tiempo para asimilar la idea de regresar al colegio. Dame tiempo hasta que empiece el nuevo curso en Hogwarts; solo para reflexionar mis posibilidades y ver qué haré de ahora en adelante. Si mi decisión es no regresar al colegio, entonces te prometo que te dejaré libre, si eso es lo que tú quieres.

La pelirroja parecía debatirse en un dilema muy complejo.

-Te lo pido. Y si el problema es que tú no me quieres más, entonces tendré que resignarme y desearte lo mejor.

-Ese no es el problema. Tú también eres lo más importante que me ha ocurrido –confesó ella, pegando sus labios a la frente del muchacho -. Pero no puedo fingir que las cosas están bien si tú y yo estamos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

-Te pido que me des tiempo para darte una respuesta adecuada. No quiero darte una rápida en este momento, pues sé que podría arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida –le pidió, desesperado por convencer a Ginny de que le diera una oportunidad para pensar.

Ella cerró los ojos; suspiró nuevamente, y con su intensa mirada enfocó a Harry.

-Está bien Harry. Piénsalo bien, dime tu decisión cuando estés listo, y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Y con esas palabras la chica se puso de pie y se marchó de la habitación sin volver la mirada atrás.


	5. Draco regresa

5

Draco regresa

A muchos kilómetros de distancia de la Madriguera, en una hermosa finca cercana a Londres, se erguía la bella y señorial mansión Malfoy, con sus bien cuidados jardines y sus múltiples estatuas colocadas a lo largo del perímetro de la casa; la fuente del medio del jardín seguía borboteando tranquilamente, y los pajarillos piaban alegremente, volando de árbol en árbol. Sólo había algo inquietante en aquel sitio.

Draco -el hijo único de los Malfoy - estaba sentado en el suelo entre los altos matorrales del patio, hojeando periódicos de semanas anteriores, buscando algo que pudiera interesarle.

Leyó la primera plana de uno de ellos, y miró la fotografía de un sonriente Harry Potter, acompañado de sus inseparables Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, y escoltado por los sobrevivientes a la guerra de la Orden del Fénix; el título rezaba en letras grandes y rojas:

"_El Elegido: Una profecía cumplida_"

Debajo del titular se describía un detallado artículo sobre la batalla final que se había desarrollado una semana antes de que aquel número de El Profeta hubiera salido.

"_Podemos confirmarlo: Harry James Potter, el nuevo héroe del mundo mágico, fue y siempre será El elegido._

_Hace aproximadamente tres años, El Profeta cavilaba sobre la posibilidad de la existencia de una profecía que nombraba a Potter como el Elegido. A pesar de nunca confirmarse la existencia de esta profecía, nuestros reporteros se atreven a creer en su veracidad después del asalto de los mortífagos al Departamento de Misterios en Junio del año 1996._

_¿El mundo mágico siempre estuvo en los hombros de Potter? Eso creemos. Si no es así, al menos sabemos que esto no evitó que Harry actuara, de forma que recientemente se enfrentó en una pelea a muerte en contra Lord Voldemort (cuyo nombre estamos tranquilos de decir), dónde la victoria fue de nuestro joven mago._

_Son pocos los datos conocidos acerca de esta batalla. Puede verse una lista de las víctimas en la página cuatro…_"

Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo; ya había leído el artículo varias veces, y no le apetecía revivirlo una vez más. De esta manera, el rubio regresó a la mansión, y tratando de que sus padres no lo detuvieran, corrió como una flecha hacia su habitación; pero fue muy tarde, pues su padre lo llamó desde la sala.

El chico se aproximó a la habitación, donde sus padres estaban sentados en un sillón, Lucius con una copa llena de un fino licor en una mano y en la otra llevaba una carta.

-¿Si?

-Siéntate -le pidió Narcisa con calma, mirando la carta que llevaba su esposo.

El muchacho obedeció y su padre continuó.

-Tu madre y yo hemos discutido toda la semana el asunto de tu profesión en el mundo mágico -empezó el hombre, agitando lentamente el contenido de su copa -. Lamentablemente he perdido mucha credibilidad dentro del mundo mágico desde que fui enviado a Azkaban; las cosas no van del todo bien con las transacciones bancarias, y me temo que será complicado regresar a la vida llena de lujos que solíamos tener.

-Ahora tienes la mayoría de edad, Draco -apuntó su madre cuidadosamente -. Por fortuna no tienes manchas en tu expediente. Lo cual nos hace pedirte que hagas un esfuerzo por ayudarnos. La familia está a punto de la quiebra, y tu padre ha hecho todo lo posible para que la mansión y nuestras posesiones más preciadas se quedaran con nosotros, pero hemos tenido que vender nuestras otras propiedades.

-¿Po qué no piden un préstamo? Creí que estabas bien relacionado -le reprimió el joven a su padre, con la frente fruncida.

-Como ya te lo dije, tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso, y con todo mundo sabiendo mi situación, me temo que he perdido muchos de los favores que conseguía antes.

-¿Cuál es el punto?

-Hemos trabajado mucho para conseguir esto, Draco. Así que lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptarlo -dijo Narcisa entregándole la carta al chico.

-No ha sido nada sencillo hijo -recalcó Lucius -. Es una oportunidad excepcional, así que más vale que lo aprecies.

El chico abrió el sobre, intrigado por su contenido, y comenzó a leer la carta para sí mismo.

Al terminarla, su expresión se llenó de confusión y ansia. Un nudo cerró su garganta. Narcisa carraspeó y colocó su mano en el hombro del chico, quien de inmediato se apartó el brazo de su madre y los miró con indignación.

-¿Regresar a Hogwarts? -dijo el chico poniéndose de pie, matizando su rostro de furia -¡Nunca!

-Lo harás -le dejó claro su padre -, para conseguir un empleo decente necesitarás tener tu séptimo año en Hogwarts…

-Yo nunca les di permiso de manejar mi vida a su antojo, ¿o sí? ¡Esto no es decisión suya, y no tienen por qué intervenir! ¡Es mi decisión!

-¡Maldita sea, Draco! Agradece que no estés encerrado en Azkaban por tres intentos de homicidio contra Albus Dumbledore. ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estamos acabados y tú te pones en un plan infantil!

-¿Nunca te has sentido arrepentido de haber servido al Señor Tenebroso? -exclamó Malfoy junior furioso -¡Tal vez pudiste haberlo pensado antes de meterte ahí! Nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Cállate Draco -le ordenó Lucius, poniéndose de pie -. Eso no es asunto tuyo. Además, no estás en posición de criticar.

-¡¿Y por ser un miserable hombre fracasado en estos momentos te sientes capaz de hacer mi futuro como si todavía fuera un niño? ¿Por qué me tocó vivir en un clan de asesinos? ¡Y ahora tengo que pagarlo!

Lucius alzó la mano, listo para asestar un bofetón a su hijo, pero Narcisa gritó llena de histeria y rabia debido a la importancia que la embargaba.

-¡BASTA! Basta, por favor Draco… -dijo la mujer con las mejillas enrojecidas y empapadas en lágrimas -. Entiende a tu padre… Servir al Señor Tenebroso fue un error que hoy pagamos caro, pero piénsalo, hijo. Eres la esperanza de esta familia; al menos hasta que tu padre limpie su reputación.

Draco miró a su madre con mayor compasión. Sentía la garganta desgarrada por haber gritado tan fuerte. El chico suspiró, tratando de calmarse, sin darse cuenta de que su padre había reventado la copa de vidrio en su mano, que ahora estaba empapada en sangre y licor.

El hombre se volteó hacia el ventanal, mirando la luna.

-Por favor, Draco -su voz indicaba que la frustración había manado en forma de lágrimas -, haberte expuesto al Señor Tenebroso fue un error del que me arrepentiré siempre. Pero esto es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees… Como mencionó tu madre, tú no tienes manchas en tu historial, por lo que mis acciones no te afectarían a ti. No tratamos de ser egoístas, pero las cosas van mal y tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos ahora.

El rubio no respondió; las llamas de la chimenea se reflejaban en los ojos de sus padres de forma inquietante.

-¿Sólo se trata de regresar a Hogwarts y cursar séptimo curso para conseguir un buen empleo? -aunque fuera así, la idea no le atraía nada. En Hogwarts nunca había sido completamente feliz, y la idea de comenzar de nuevo le espantaba.

-Sólo eso te pedimos -dijo Narcisa con tristeza, oculta detrás de una nota de dulzura -. Además este año vendrá una persona muy especial para ti, y tiene planeado entrar a Hogwarts.

-¿Quién es? -preguntó intrigado.

-Ya lo verás, muy pronto -respondió la mujer con una débil sonrisa. Abrazó a su hijo, pero él estaba concentrado mirando a su padre que se limpiaba las lágrimas disimuladamente en la otra esquina.


End file.
